


Pretty Boy

by No_Name_Kane



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don’t know how to tag stuff, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Underage Kissing, anywhom, are you really too young for that sort of thing?, callum x Rayla - Freeform, callum’s a handsome boy and everyone knows it, i guess?, make out, turns to real shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: “Kiss me, Rayla.”“What?!”“If that kiss meant nothing, you’ll have no problem doing it again.” He stepped closer, looking her dead in the eye. “Kiss me.”Callum and Rayla are forced to kiss after being mistaken as a couple in a passing village. Tensions are high afterwards.





	Pretty Boy

“Rayla...” The prince offered, hesitantly, watching the elf fidget with whatever she could get her hands on, borderline pacing the room, almost kicking the baby dragon in the process. “I think we need to talk about today.”

“Oh, I disagree.” She responded all too quickly. “You’re alive, they believed us, we’re safe, and can continue on our way to the dragon queen in the morning. All’s well that ends well! That’s what I always say, heh heh...”

Today had been... eventful, that was for sure. Not too far into Xadia, Callum, Zym, and Rayla needed to stop for supplies. After hiding the dragon prince in a cave near by, the elf used the juice of moon berries to stain Callum’s face in markings that looked like he had been sliced on the cheeks, down to the jaw, since they were fresh; but once they dried, it was more of a passable red-violet. She gave him her cloak as well to hide the fact he didn’t have horns, and they had stolen a pair of gloves off a bystander to hide his extra finger, and they had gone through about an hour of shopping pretty smoothly.

That is, until someone took an interest in Callum.

“Oh my stars!” One of the merchants gasped at the prince. “Look at those eyes!”

Both of the duo looked at each other confused, not really sure who she was talking to; but looking back at the busty, goo-goo eyed woman, it was very clear she was atleast talking about or to one of them.

“Her?”

“Him?”

The two said in unison, poking accusingly at one another.

The shop elf shook her head, propping her elbows up on her counter. “Green as the forests, Ah! Come here, handsome!”

Callum instantly felt his face heat up. He wasn’t used to such compliments from his family, let alone a stranger- a stranger who was an elf in Xadia of all things!

Rayla snickered beside him, pushing him forward to walk to her booth. They didn’t want to be rude, now did they?

The merchant elf clutched a hand over her chest, eyes rolled to the back of her head for a second, before making an exaggerated groan of delight. 

“You are beautiful!” She walked around the stand to meet Callum and Rayla halfway, cupping his face in her face, obviously smitten by the boy’s features.”Simple gorgeous, sweetheart! Honey!-“ She called over her shoulder. “Come look at this young man!”

“T-Thank you, ma’am,” Callum stuttered, flustered beyond belief. “Really, but I-“

“What?!” A elfman with a dark, almost black five o’clock shadow, thick glasses, and light brown horns peaked out from a window of a building just above them.

“This boy is stunning! Wouldn’t he make a excellent husband for Stella?!”

“Well, now, not so fast-“ The older elf adjusted his glasses, getting a good look at the human prince. “Whoa... Are we sure he’s not some Earth Elf prince or something? Sonny, I’m sorry to stare, but you are indeed a looker, sport.”

Poor Callum was sure he’d combust.

Rayla was enjoying Callum’s embarrassment all too much. She couldn’t help but smile wide, trying so hard to find her laughter.

“Oh my!” The shop lady gasped, taking Rayla’s hand, surprising her. “How so terribly rude of me, lovely! You must be the girlfriend! You two are such a charming couple.”

“Oh, no, actually we’re-“ Rayla and Callum began to protest in unison, but before they could say much more, the merchant elf chimed in, once again.

“I mean, it’d be kind of odd for two elves so young to be off alone together, anyway. Oh! You must be off to meet her parents! Right you’re a moonshadow elf, dear? Aww! You must be ready to purpose! Honey! We need to get a portrait of these two for their big day!!”

“Well, no one’s stopping you!”

“That won’t be necessary!” Rayla stepped in, finally. “Thank you, so much for your kind words and praise, but we really should be heading back on our journey. Isn’t that right, darling?” 

At the last bit, she turned to Callum, hoping he’d get the bite in her voice as his cue to go along with whatever she said.

“Uh...” Callum’s eyes darted back and forth between Rayla and the shop lady. “Yup!” He flashed a sweet, fake smile. “We have a long ways to go. I’m hoping her father will approve of me.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Rayla played up the act. “He’ll love you...”

She rested one hand on top his shoulder, while lovingly caressing his face. She brushed her thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek before her gaze met his and her breath caught in her throat. Now, she knew what the shop woman was talking about. 

She was right, his eyes were beautiful. They were like grassy plains being kissed by the sun. 

She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as the intense urgency to say what she was going to say weeks ago bubbled in her soul.

“You sure?” His voice barely reached her ears. 

Rayla slowly nodded, feeling a magnetic pull to the boy she was holding. “He’ll love you...” She repeated. “... Just like I do.”

Callum’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. His jaw went slack, unable to form a sentence coherently, now; rendered completely speechless. He didn’t know if it was an act anymore; her expression and tone seemed far too genuine to solely be part of the bit.

The prince’s shocked face seemed to set it in the assassin what she had just said and how she sounded. Giving a faint gasp herself, ripping her hands off Callum like he were on fire, Rayla clamped a hand over her mouth, mortified by what she just did.

“Ah! I love young love!” The merchant woman choked, getting a bit emotional. 

She snapped her fingers like she just thought of something marvelous and turned and ran back behind her booth. Rummaging through crates and boxes, she came back with some weird cake/ pastry thing, broke it in half, and handed both of them a piece.

“Here!” She said, not giving them a choice but to take it. “It’s for good luck! Make a wish for your future.”

“Um... okay?”

They sort of did? Not really. They more so just stared at the ground, registering what just happened.

“Now, kiss and take a bite!”

“WHAT?!” The two screeched.

“Oh, don’t be shy!” The woman encouraged. “It’s how the treat works!”

“I-I don’t think-“

“Go on!”

Callum and Rayla gave each other a hesitant look. They could feel other elves’ eyes on them, waiting for a kiss in blessing the future by the “happy couple”.

“Oh, handsome, take that hood off so we can see you kiss!” 

Callum panicked as she reached for his hood. Rayla did, too. Not really knowing what else to do, the elf assassin did the only thing she could.

Acting fast, she grabbed Callum by the sides of the hood and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips into his.

The cheering from the nearby elves fell deaf to the prince’s ears. Rayla, his best friend, his partner in crime, was kissing him, of all people. He felt her hands tremble as they clung to the fabric around his head, eyes falling closed at the sweet movements of their lips sliding together.

Rayla was on the verge of tears. She hadn’t expected his lips to be so soft or his kiss, faked or not, to be so tender and gentle. 

All too quickly, Rayla tore away from Callum, refusing to look at him, and took a bite of the cake handed to them.

“There,” She barked, bitterly, trying hard to regain composure. “Thank you, ma’am, but we really must be going. It was lovely meeting you.”

She turned and started walking, not even caring at the moment if Callum was following her.

Recouping after the kiss, Callum shook himself out his daze and bid the shop woman and her husband a farewell before chasing after Rayla.

“Rayla-“

“Let’s go get Zym.”

“But-“

“We’re behind schedule.”

“Would you just-“

“We’ll stay here tonight and finish our shopping in the morning. There won’t be a town for miles.”

“Rayla-“

“Come on, Callum.” Rayla dismissed. “Zym’s been waiting too long.”

The prince wanted to say more. They needed to talk about this.

But, he knew when to back off.

“... Okay.”

Now, after getting the little guy and checking into an inn, Callum was watching Rayla pretty much avoid him at all costs. Zym looked up from the bedside, giving him a pleading expression and a whimper. He gave the baby dragon a scratch under his chin then stood up from the bed.

“I know you don’t wanna talk,” Callum started. “ But you cant even look at me, Rayla.”

“Callum, we did what we had to!” Rayla shouted. “ It didn’t mean anything.”

The prince scoffed. “Seriously?”

“What?!” Rayla snapped over her shoulder, her back to Callum now.

“Look at me.”

“And why should I?”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t feel anything.” He demanded. “I felt you, Rayla! You’re not that good of an actor. That kiss may have been to stop that lady from exposing me, but you don’t feel ‘nothing’!”

“Who do you think you are!?” Rayla finally spun around to face him, anger etched into her features. “You are insane! Don’t go thinking everyone’s in love with you just because some strangers thought you were cute!”

“Well, if it truly meant nothing then kiss me.” Callum challenged, way too casual. 

“WHAT?!”

“If you don’t feel anything, then it won’t be an issue to do it again. Prove me wrong.” He stepped up to her and boldly and riskily grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. “Kiss me, Rayla.”

Rayla could only stare, blue faced and mouth converting between open and closed, at a lost for words.

“Y-You can’t just...” Her eyes darted back and forth between his green irises and his lips. “Callum, I can’t.”

When she tried to pull away from him, Callum panicked, diving in and kissing her instead.

Rayla tried offering some form of protest, giving up almost immediately at once again feeling Callum’s soft lips on hers.

Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand miles a minute and it was unbearable. Of course, she had fallen for this idiot. How could she not have?

Giving in to the prince’s kiss, the elf wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her, flushing their chests together. She snaked her fingers in the back of his head through his hair, feeling him shudder at the action.

The kiss grew from soft and sweet to intense and messy all too quickly. Rayla gave an shocked, mumbled moan as Callum backed her against the wall, pining her to the wood with a knee wedged between her legs. 

“H-Hang on-!” Rayla got in, the second their lips separated. Reaching a hand back up between them, placing her fingers on Callum’s lips, softly pushing him back from her face.

The prince looked down, as if he’d be able to see them, then back up into her eyes, pupils blown wide and panting, slightly.

The elf, not doing much better herself, grinned at the prince’s demeanor. She leaned back against the wall, taking in his rustled state. 

“I thought I was supposed to kiss you?” She moved her fingers from his lips, caressing his face, trying not to swoon when he leaned into her touch.

“I couldn’t help it.” Callum breathed, greedily basking in her soft affections. 

Rayla softly chuckled before giving him a light peck on the lips before moving down to his jaw. Leaving a trail of kisses as she went, her lips brushed the pulse point of his neck, unable to resist a playful bite and sucking on the skin there. As if the tremble from his body wasn’t enough encouragement to continue, the low, throaty moan than follow after she bit him was.

His hands were balled in her vest as she pushed the fabric of his shirt off his shoulders, letting off his neck and collar bone, leaving behind dark, angry purple marks, she moved her kisses down his shoulder to his chest. She continued pushing the garment down until it hit floor, leaving the human prince bare before her from the waist up.

She picked her head back up for a moment, taking the time to appreciate the view. Was he a muscle man? Of course, no. But was he some scrawny little twig? Absolutely not.

She ran her hands from his waist up his stomach, feeling his hard work at the abs that were slowly gaining shape under his skin, up his firm chest, over his broad shoulder, and down his arms until she got to his hands. She interlocked their fingers, raising his hands up, and give one set of his knuckles a soft kiss.

Callum felt drunk. Though he’s never been under the influence, he imagined it would probably feel exactly the way Rayla makes him feel: Stupidly giddy, needy, desperate, and hypnotized. Every little touch sent his stomach a blaze and his heart clench in his chest. He almost couldn’t take it but would probably lose his mind if she stopped.

She giggled at his blissed out expression before pushing him back against the bed. His bare back hit the comforter and she climbed onto his lap, leaning down to kiss his adam’s apple and continuing her advances where she left off.

“Gods, you’re beautiful, Callum.” She praised into his skin.

The poor boy thought his heart was going to burst. “R-Rayla-“

Once her lips traced his belly button, she moved her head over and bit over his left hipbone, causing him to groan out a deep moan from his chest. She tongued the indentions her teeth left before she decided leaving another dark purple mark like on his neck and collar would be a better idea.

As she sucked on the spot, Callum curled his fingers in her hair, mindful of the horns, arching his back in an almost painful fashion, if it wasn’t for how good he felt. Rayla pulled the waistband of his pants just low enough to expose the rest of his hip and the line where his leg met his pelvic bone and she gave an experimental lick to that area before latching her mouth there after being satisfied with the hickey on his hip.

“RAYLA!-“ 

“ARF!”

The prince’s cry of pleasure and the elf’s ministrations were screeched to a holt at the sudden bark. Both teens turned their gaze over to the tiny baby dragon they had forgotten all about sitting on the floor, waging his tail, and hanging his tongue out his mouth like a happy puppy.

The two both turned their heads back to each other and couldn’t help but laugh. How could they have forgotten the little guy?

Rayla got up off of Callum so he could sit up, going over to grab his discarded shirt off the floor.

“I guess we got a little carried away, huh?” Callum coyly grinned, taking his shirt that Rayla had handed to him.

She couldn’t handle the shy little look on his face. Cupping one cheek in her hand, she leaned over and softly kissed his other, enjoying the red tint they were taking all too much. “You’re so cute.”

“So you do think I’m good looking?” The prince teased, trying not to give off how flustered he was.

Rayla only rolled his eyes, shaking her head despite the smile on her lips. “Always have, always will.”

Not prepared for that answer, Callum was rendered speechless, letting her watch him gawk like a fish.

Taking a chuckle out his misery, Rayla turned to give Zym some well deserved head scratches.

They would talk more about this before later, do more in do time, and have a discussion about what this meant for their relationship as friends or more.

But for now, now was Zym time.


End file.
